cinta itu indah
by dwi uchiha
Summary: Hidup adalah suatu pilihan untukku. Terkadang aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan terkadang pula aku harus mengikuti apa yang telah menjadi takdir untukku.


**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**C!nta ITU Indah  
><strong>

**Pairing: SasuSaku**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, coba-coba**

Happy Reading

Hidup adalah suatu pilihan untukku. Terkadang aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan terkadang pula aku harus mengikuti apa yang telah menjadi takdir untukku. Seperti hari ini, aku merasa keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadaku. Hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang hidupku. Karena, aku mendapatkan nilai buruk dalam mata kuliah kimia. Jujur ku akui aku memang lemah akan mata kuliah ini. Hal ini disebabkan karena aku benci dengan guru kimia ketika aku masih duduk dibangku sma dulu. Dan akibatnya, hingga saat ini aku gak bisa mendapatkan nilai baik dalam mata kuliah kimia ini. Huft…ya allah, kenapa aku bisa menjadi orang yang lemah dan mudah untuk mengeluh gini? Padahal dulu waktu aku masih duduk dibangku sma aku hampir gak pernah sama sekali mengeluh dengan hidup yang aku jalani sekarang ini.

Tapi, inilah aku ! Aku menjadi manusia yang lemah dan mudah sekali panik dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah. Aku terlahir di dunia tepat pada tanggal 20 febuary 1991 pada pukul 18.00 . Pada saat itu, kedua orang tuaku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui bahwa anak kedua mereka yang terlahir ke dunia adalah anak perempuan. Kemudian anak kedua mereka itu mereka beri nama Haruno Sakura. Hari – hari pun terus berganti. Begitu pula dengan tahunnya. Dan aku pun tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis remaja yang periang serta imut – imut. ( he….he…." _ " )

Aku bersekolah di Tk yayasan konoha city, di konoha elementary school,konoha junior school, konoha senior high school & kuliah di konoha internasional university fakultas kedokteran. Dari baru lahir – sekarang hidupku banyak mengalami perubahan. Dulu aku adalah anak kecil yang manja, cengeng, dan bandel serta keras kepala. Ketika aku duduk di bangku smp, aku berubah menjadi gadis remaja yang bawel, punya banyak teman, aktif di berbagai organisasi, dan mandiri. Setelah duduk di bangku sma, aku menjadi gadis yang bisa dibilang ramah dan bisa dibilang pendiam, mandiri, & berusaha untuk bersaing secara sehat dengan teman – temanku.

Tapi, setelah aku kuliah, aku malah jadi seorang gadis dewasa yang manja, terbuka dengan siapa aja, dan lemah serta gak mampu lagi untuk bersaing secara sehat dengan teman – temanku. Bahkan ada orang yang bilang padaku bahwa saat ini aku menjadi mahasiswa yang pasif. Omg…..help me please….

Sekarang aku harus bisa menjadi seorang mahasiswa yang memiliki intelektual dan mahasiswa yang bisa meraih cita – citaku. Kamu bisa sakura !

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku dalam menjalani semester 3. Huft….gak nyangka banget dech, udah setahun aku kuliah. Hari ini kamu harus semangat ! ! !

Seperti biasa, aku berangkat kuliah dari rumah dengan menggunakan jasa angkutan umum. Untuk mencapai kampusku yang berada di pertengahan kota konoha aku memang harus menggunakan angkutan umum, dan harus menggunakan bus. ' Waduh….kenapa hari ini, bus sepi sekali ya ?' batinku dalam hati. Padahal biasanya, bus kota tuh sangat rame sekali kalo musim kuliah gini.

" hei…..sakura, apakabar? " sapa karin salah satu teman ku satu gugus saat kami sama – sama menjalani ospek universitas dulu.

" hei juga karin ! kabarku baik. Kau sendiri gimana karin ? " tanyaku dengan senyum manisku.

" kabarku baik juga koq,sakura ! Ea, kamu kemarin ikut semester pendek ya ? "

" iya, rin ! nilai – nilai aku banyak yang dapet C jadi terpaksa aku harus memperbaiki nilaiku itu ! kau sendiri kemarin ikut semester pendek ? "

" Nggak! Karena kemarin aku ikut jalan – jalan ke yogya sama anak – anak fakultas ekonomi yang lain. "

" Owh…gitu ya? Wah enak dong ya, bisa liburan sama teman – teman satu kelas. " ucapku untuk mengakhiri obrolan kami pagi itu. Hm….pagi ini benar – benar pagi yang menyenangkan untukku. Karena aku bertemu lagi dengan teman lamaku yang nyaris sudah lama kami tidak bertemu.

Setelah turun dari bus Kota, aku langsung berjalan menuju ruang kuliahku. Begitu aku sampai di ruang kuliahku, aku langsung disambut baik oleh teman – temanku dan tentunya my honey.

" hey, sakura apakabar ? lama banget ya, kita ber 6 gak ngumpul bareng lagi kayagini….! " sapa ino, salah satu sahabatku yang semasa semester pendek kemarin gak bertemu dengan aku, dan ke 4 teman yang lain. Aku pun begitu merindukan ino, hinata, dan tenten…..

Usai kangen – kangenan dengan mereka, aku dan sekelompok anak - anak lainnya pun mulai beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi, yakni belajar lagi dech…

Di semester 3 ini, jadwal belajarku tidak sepadat semester 2 kamarin. Apalagi sekarang sudah ada sasuke kun,cowok yang memiliki gaya rambut seperti pantat ayam itulah yang menemani aku setiap saat. Aku dan sasuke sama – sama saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Aku benar – benar tidak menyangka kalau ternyata sasuke jatuh cinta padaku. Dulu waktu semester 1 aku tuh benci banget sama sasuke. Karena menurutku, dia itu anaknya sok cool banget, sedikit sombong, dan gak mau bergaul dengan kami kaum hawa ini. Memang kuakui, waktu aku baru seminggu belajar di kampus ini dulu, aku sempat naksir padanya.

Namun, aku orangnya cukup tau diri karena aku gak akan mungkin bisa mendapatkan cinta dari seorang Uchoha Sasuke. Karena dia merupakan seorang pria yang Tuhan ciptakan nyaris mendekati kategori pria sempurna. Hal ini jelas terlihat dari tampilan fisiknya yang ganteng dengan hidungnya yang mancung, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi memenuhi syarat, pintar dalam semua mata kuliah, sholeh pula. Omg …..cewek mana sih yang gak tergila – gila padanya ? mungkin orang gila aja mau kali kalau dikasih jodoh kayak Sasuke.

Tapi aku, menjadi ilfil sama dia waktu semester 1 kemarin. Di masa semester 1 kemarin, aku nyaris tidak pernah bicara sepatah kata pun sama dia. Aku menjadi akrab sama dia, gara – gara aku satu kelompok di praktikum semester 2. Aku sama dia jadi sering curhat, bercanda, diskusi, pokoknya semua aktivitas yang aku lalui selalu bersama dia.

Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang temanku yang bernama naruto atau biasa di panggil naruto san, bilang padaku kalo sebenarnya sasuke itu suka sama aku. What? Apa aku nggak salah denger ya? apa naruto Cuma bercanda ya, ngomong kayak gitu sama aku? Gak mungkinlah, seorang sasuke bisa jatuh cinta padaku?

Dia pasti bakal nyari cewek yang cantik,kaya pokoknya lebihlah dari aku…huft, stop berkhayal ah sakura….semua itu hanya candaan naruto aja. Begitu fikirku saat itu. Tapi semakin lama semakin terbukti kalo sasuke bener – bener jatuh cinta padaku. Sekarang, aku baru benar – benar percaya kalo sasuke benar – benar jatuh cinta padaku. Dan aku pun membalas cintanya. Kini kami berdua sudah resmi pacaran sejak tanggal 26 mei 2010. Hingga kini, aku dan sasuke masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Dikala hari minggu, kami jalan – jalan bareng kemana pun aku mau. Kemarin, waktu kami sama – sama ikut semester pendek kami jalan – jalan ke mall, nonton film berdua. Ow…so switt…omg, ternyata garra itu anaknya romantis juga. Waktu nonton, dia serius banget, tapi, tanganku tetap didalam genggaman tangannya. Saat itu, aku bingung harus gimana. Aku bingung lantaran yang aku lakukan ini adalah dosa atau nggak…

Tapi ya sudahlah, aku dan sasuke sama – sama sedang dimabuk asmara yang bergejolak dihati kami masing – masing. Yah, begitulah hari – hariku dimasa – masa semester pendek dulu….

' hooaaah….akhirnya kuliah dasar – dasar reproduksi kelar juga. Gila dosen yang ngajar ngebosenin banget. Untungnya tadi aku duduk disamping sasuke kun tersayang jadi gak bosen dech…. He…he….:-D '

" ay, habis ini kita kuliah apa lagi? " Tanya sasuke yang langsung membuyarkan semua fikiranku tentangnya.

" hmmm…habis ini kita kuliah manajemen kesehatan sasuke,, " jawabku sambil senyum – senyum sendiri dengan melihat wajahnya.

" kau kenapa senyum – senyum gak jelas gitu? Hayo….pasti kau punya rencana jail ya sakura? Hayo ngaku…. " selidik sasuke tiba – tiba yang langsung membuat merah wajahku.

" nggak koq sasuke kun sayang….. aku gak punya rencana apa – apa. aku Cuma iseng aja senyumin kau. Emangnya gak boleh ya? " jawabku dengan tenang.

" hmm…..boleh – boleh kok sakuraku cayank…apa sih yang enggak buat kamu….. " jawab sasuke dengan senyum mautnya yang membuat aku nyaris mati berdiri karena senyumannya itu…..

" ino pig... kau darimana sih?dari tadi si sai san nyariin lo tuh….. " omelku sama ino pig salah satu sahabat terbaikku.

" eh, jidat, tadi gue dari toilet. kau tadi ketemu sai kun dimana? aku udah seharian nih gak ketemu sama dia. aku kangen banget, nih sama sai kun…. " jawab ino panjang lebar.

Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saja melihat tingkah salah satu sahabatku itu. Yah, begitulah kalau orang sedang jatuh cinta. Rasanya ingin ketemu terus. Setiap jam, setiap menit, dan setiap detik. Perasaan itu pula yang aku rasakan dengan sasuke kun. Aku selalu ingin berada disampingnya, selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, pokoknya, semua aktivitas yang aku lakukan harus ada sasuke deh disampingku. Tapi, aku percaya dengan takdir. Aku percaya bahwa jika Tuhan sudah menyiapkan seorang pendamping untuk menemaniku di masa depanku nanti.

Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa aku dan sasuke berjodoh dan aku berharap aku bisa selalu mendampinginya disetiap waktu hingga ajal memanggilku. Mudah – mudahan harapanku ini bisa menjadi kenyataan ya TUHAN amin…..

Hm…sudah waktunya aku untuk kuliah dasar Manajemen kesehatan nih. Di kelas dasar Manajemen kesehatan ini, aku, ino, tenten , hinata, temari, dan shizune mulai belajar serius. Kami mencatat apa yang diterangkan oleh kakashi sensei,dosen berfikiran mesum itu dan kami memperhatikan apa yang beliau terangkan. Sembari memperhatikan pelajaran aku pun jadi teringat saat baru pertamakali menjadi mahasiswi.

Saat itu, aku coba – coba untuk mendaftarkan diri jadi mahasiswa undangan dari kampus ke sekolahku. Saat itu aku memang berniat akan menjadi seorang dokter, maka saat mengisi formulir pun, aku memilih program studi kedokteran yang aku letakkan di kolom pertama. Lalu kolom ke 2 & ke 3 aku mengisi program studi agro bisnis pertanian dan fkip ekonomi. Kolom ke 2 & 3 itu, aku isi dengan asal saja, tanpa berfikir lagi. Lalu setelah formulir tersebut dikirimkan oleh pihak sekolah ke pihak universitas, maka aku harus menunggu pengumuman tersebut keluar. Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 1 bulan, keluarlah pengumuman siapa – siapa saja yang lulus atau yang berhasil masuk universitas negri jambi tersebut melalui jalur undangan ini. Aku bahagia, ternyata aku tidak lulus di program studi fkip ekonomi, namun aku lulus di program _**studi ilmu kedokteran.** _

Kedua orangtuaku tentu saja sangat senang mendengar berita itu. Karena didalam keluargaku, gak ada yang berhasil masuk konoha international university melalui jalur undangan ini. Untuk saat ini, hanya aku yang berhasil masuk konoha international university tanpa melalui ujian seperti teman – temanku yang lain. Kedua orang tuaku lantas menyuruh aku untuk segera mengurus administrasinya. Yah, mau gak mau aku pun menuruti keinginan mereka. Usai mengurus semua administrasi dan biaya untuk ospeknya, aku pun segera mempersiapkan diri untuk ospek seminggu yang akan datang.

Akhirnya hari ospek yang di tunggu – tunggu pun tiba. Ospek universitas yang aku jalani pun terasa sangat berat. Hari pertama ospek, aku memakai topi kerucut, dengan rambut merah mudaku yang dikucir kuda dengan pita kuning, lalu membawa tas yang ku buat sendiri dari kain sarung, bawa coklat, permen, dll. Huft, benar- benar pengujian mental yang sangat memberatkan. Itu baru pengujian dari universitas, belum dari fakultas. Ospek dari fakultas aku rasakan lebih berat dari itu. Untuk ospek fakultas, aku disuruh pakai topi dari bola berwarna hitam, bawa coklat, bawa permen, buat kartu tanda pengenal, dilengkapi dengan fotoku yang cantik dan foto didepan rumah sakit. Huft, lebih menyebalkan. Walaupun menyebalkan begitu aku sangat gembira lah. Karena aku memiliki banyak teman yang senasib dan sepenanggungan bersama. Teman pertamaku di ospek universitas bernama ayame, temari, neji, dll. Sedangkan teman pertamaku di ospek fakultas bernama naruto, sai, tenten, hinata, shikamaru ,hyuga neji ,dll.

Kuliah pertamaku di semester pertama ini cukup menyenangkan. Waktu itu kami belajar biologi dengan dosen pertama, bernama tsunade sensei. Kuliah pertama memang sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi ketika aku sedang mencatat materi kuliah yang diberikan oleh tsunade sensei, ada seorang cowok cakep yang duduk disampingku saat itu. Jadi semakin semangatlah diriku untuk mencatat materi kuliah. ( hehehe….:-D )

Kuliahku pun terus berjalan dengan lancar, begitu pula dengan berbagai praktikum yang aku laksanakan. Waktu pun terus berjalan. Tak terasa, ujian semester 1 pun tiba juga. Ini merupakan ujian pertama untukku, setelah menjadi mahasiswa. Aku pun belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh untuk ujian ini. Tekadku di semester 1 ini, aku gak boleh gagal. Dan syukurlah, di semester 1 aku berhasil mendapatkan ip 2,83. Yah, meski gak mencapai 3, tapi aku sudah bersyukur atas apa yang aku raih. Karena, usaha, belajar, dan ikhtiarku selama ini gak sia – sia. Tapi, aku malu dengan sasuke. Karena dia berhasil mendapatkan ip 3,67. Benar – benar pintar sekali si pantat ayam itu.

Hmm…begitulah kisahku di semester 1 dulu. Polos, dan menyenangkan. Berbeda dengan kisahku di semester 2 kemarin. Kuliahku yang di semester 2 kemarin, benar- benar kuliah yang sangat melelahkan. Karena setiap harinya, dipadati oleh macam – macam praktikum. Mulai dari praktikum . Belum lagi tugas – tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, quis – quisnya, lalu ujian semesternya. Huft benar – benar melelahkan. Tapi untungnya aku bisa menjalani rutinitas yang melelahkan itu dengan penuh semangat. Dan aku masih bisa mempertahankan ip ku yang 2,83 itu.

Hmm, benar – benar masa lalu yang sangat menyenangkan. Kira – kira, ip ku yang semester 3 nanti berapa yach?bisa gak ya nyampe 3,5?ya Tuhan, mudah – mudahan ipk ku di semester 3 nanti bisa mencapai 3, ya TUHAN….amin….

Kini aku baru akan memulai hidup baru lagi. aku harus bisa untuk mendapatkan ilmu dan ipk yang lebih tinggi dari semester 2 lalu. Aku harus semangat belajar seperti dulu waktu aku di SMA. Ya TUHAN bantu aku untuk meraih impianku ini …..

" sakura, hari ini kita gak bisa pulang bareng . aku ada latihan basket bersama naruto, jadi kau pulang sendiri saja ya?" tawar sasuke yang langsung membuyarkan lamunanku.

" ha, eh..iya sasuke-kun" jawabku dengan muka yang bête berat. Gimana gak bête, udah sekarang jarang ketemu sama dia, eh sekarang kalo ke kampus dia malah jarang bertemu , sasuke memang memiliki jabatan penting yakni sebagai kapten tim basket fakultas Huft, ya TUHAN, kenapa sih kok, hidupku jadi gak sesuai dengan apa yang aku inginkan?di saat aku lagi ingin bersamanya, berdua dengannnya, dan butuh dia banget kenapa dia selalu gak ada di dekatku?kenapa?aku tau aku memang gak boleh egois, tapi rasa rindu didalam hatiku ini gak bisa di cegah. Ya Allah, tolong bantu aku untuk mengendalikan perasaan cinta ini ya TUHAN…. Supaya aku bisa terus menjalani kehidupanku dengan normal dan aku bisa terus bersama – sama dengan Sasuke ya Tuhan. doaku dalam hati. karna aku benar- benar merindukan sasuke.

Aku akan berusaha untuk mengerti keadaannya sekarang. Aku sangat mencintainya dan sangat sayang sama dia. Aku gak mau kehilangan dia. Ya Tuhan., jadikanlah rasa cinta dan rasa sayang ku pada sasuke sebagai rasa cinta dan sayang yang tulus dan suci, begitu pula sebaliknya ya Tuhan…..amin….

" sakura, maafin aku ya. aku juga sebenernya ingin sama – sama kau hari ini. Tapi, aku gak bisa berbuat apa – yang membuat aku jadi jauh denganmu " ucap iqbal dengan nada penuh penyesalan.

" iya lah sasuke, gak apa – apa kok. aku bisa mengerti posisi kau sekarang ini. " jawabku sembari tersenyum, untuk menenangkan hati cowokku yang lagi sedih ini. Aku berharap akan selalu ada hari esok dan dia akan selalu ada jika aku butuh dia. Hari ini aku pulang kerumah dengan menggunakan angkutan umum. Capek sih iya, tapi aku gak boleh terus – terusan mengeluh gitu. Aku harus tetap semangat menjalani hari – hariku. Yah, meskipun dia gak bisa untuk terus – terusan pulang kuliah bareng denganku. Mungkin ini memang cobaan untuk hubungan aku dan sasuke. Aku harus jadi cewek yang pengertian dan tegar dalam menjalani ini semua.

Hm, setiap hari aku selalu pulang sendiri, tanpa di temani sama sasuke. Sampai kapan ya, sasuke dan aku harus melewati cobaan ini? Ya TUHAN, kuatkanlah cinta kami berdua agar kami berdua bisa dengan lancar dalam melewati cobaan dariMU ini, aku tahu engkau gak akan memberikan cobaan kepada hamba – hambaMU melebihi batas kemampuan yang kami miliki ya allah. sebagai manusia aku hanya bisa berharap dan berusaha untuk menjalani cobaan ini sambil terus berdoa kepadaMU agar engkau memberikan kemudahan kepada kami dalam melewatinya.

Hari ini, aku mencoba untuk lebih sabar dalam menjalani kehidupanku. Hari ini, aku kuliah seperti biasa. Di hari kamis ini, aku dan sekelompok anak fakultas kedokteran lainnya akan melakukan kunjungan ke rumah sakit. Aku pun mengikuti semua perintah dari sensei tsunade. Mencatat materi yang diberikan oleh dosen, memperhatikan dosen menerangkan pelajaran, dan tentunya gak lupa,aku memperhatikan kekasih hatiku, yang sekarang ini sedang duduk manis di sampingku. Ya, meski komunikasi kami kurang lancar, tapi kami toh masih bisa bertemu di kampus dan masih bisa pacaran di kampus tentunya.

" sakura, kau kenapa sih kok akhir – akhir ini kau jarang sekali berkumpul bersama dengan kami? " tanya teman - temanku saat kami sedang ngobrol.

" hn,gak apa - apa kok ino. aku cuma lagi banyak kerjaan aja dirumah " jawabku dengan singkat dan jawabanku itu langsung mendapat tatapan deathglare dari sesorang disana yang sedang mendengarkan obrolan kami.

Huft, aku jadi merasa bersalah dengan ino dan teman - teman yang lainnya, kalo harus berbohong dengan mereka terus menerus. padahal aku jarang berkumpul dengan teman - temanku karena aku memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri dulu.

Hmm, waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Perasaan, baru satu minggu yang lalu aku mengawali hariku di semester 3, eh sekarang aku dan teman – teman yang lain sudah mulai disibukkan dengan rutinitas praktikum yang melelahkan. Hm, bener- bener rutinitas yang wajib diikuti. Hari ini, aku dan teman – teman proter yang lain sedang disibukkan dengan berbagai praktikum. Belum lagi ditambah dengan jadwal kuliah kami yang semakin padat.

Hoaaaaaa…mama, tolongin aku,,aku gak kuat dengan rutinitas ini,,huhuhu… bener- bener menyedihkan.

Selama menjalani praktikum tersebut, aku selalu bertemu dengan sasuke dan teman – teman sekelasku. Aku jadi merasa enjoy aja dalam menjalani praktikum ini. Karena aku gak sendirian dalam hal menjalani praktikum ini. Setiap hari sasuke selalu mengingatkanku dalam hal makan, istirahat, dan untuk buat tugas . yah itupun kalau dia ada waktu. Aku jadi semakin curiga dengan sasuke. dia mengalami sedikit perubahan.

" pagi sasuke -kun sayang, udah dari tadi ya datengnya? " sapaku pagi ini sama sasuke saat aku baru datang kekampus.

" hn " jawab sasuke singkat. ' huh selalu begitu '

"sasuke, kau sudah mengerjakan laporan kesehatan pasien? ? "

" hm, udah sakura, eh iya, tar pulang kuliah kita jalan yuk? " ajak sasuke pagi ini secara tiba - tiba padaku.

" hm, kau mau mengajak aku jalan kemana ? "

" "

" hm..sasuke kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku? "

" hm,,nanti kau juga tahu. kau mau apa tidak?" tanya sasuke sambil mengacak - acak rambut bubble gummku. Dia memang sering begitu kepadaku kalo sifat jailnya kumat. Tapi walau begitu aku tetap cinta sama dia. Love u sasuke….

" iya, aku mau ... " jawabku sembari tersenyum manis padanya

Usai kuliah, aku dan sasuke pun pun pergi nonton ke pantai. Disana kami benar- benar refreshing. Akan tetapi, disana kami gak begitu benar - benar refreshing. karena disebrang kami berdiri ada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman…OMG…mereka berani sekali berciuman ditempat umum seperti ini,hiy…serem banget deh. Aku dan sasuke memperhatikan mereka terus – menerus.

" sakura liat tuh, mereka berani banget ya ciuman di tempat umum yang rame seperti ini." tegur sasuke yang mengagetkan aku. lalu tiba - tiba sasuke merapatkan bibirnya ke bibirku dan ' CUP '

' Hoaaa…omg, dia mencium bibirku…..hm…..bener – bener gila, sumpah ya ini ciuman pertama untukku, karena selama aku pacaran aku gak pernah dapet ciuman semesra ini ' batinku saat sasuke mencium bibirku.

sasuke pun menatapku lembut setelah ciuman itu usai. Lalu tanpa aku sadari, sasuke telah memeluk tubuhku. Whaat…..apa lagi ini ya TUHAN?

jujur aku bener – bener bingung banget dengan semua tindakan ini. Lalu aku pun membalas pelukan sasuke dengan erat.

" sakura,,aku mencintaimu...sangat mencintaimu. jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..." ucap sasuke pelan disela pelukannya.

" aku juga sangat mencintaimu sasuke -kun..." balasku mesra

Satu tahun kemudian...

" hoaaahh...udah pagi ternyata ! " ujarku ketika aku baru bangun tidur. Hmmmm...gak terasa kini aku telah memasuki tahun 2012 dan aku telah melewati tahun 2011 yang penuh dengan sejuta cobaan . Diawal tahun 2011 yang lalu,aku memang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat bodoh. Tepatnya pada tanggal 2 Februari 2011 lalu dimana pada saat itu aku dan sasuke berantem yang sangat – sangat parah.

Flashback ON

Pada saat itu aku mengetahui kalau pacarku itu selingkuh dengan teman lamanya yang bernama Karin. ya, karin yang merupakan teman lamaku di konoha senior high school.

aku mengalami shock berat. tapi aku gak mau langsung percaya saja dengan gosip yang beredar itu. Kemudian, Aku mengajak sasuke bicara berdua.

" Sasuke - kun, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Tapi kau harus menjawab jujur tentang semua pertanyaanku ini ya... " ucapku gugup dan gemetaran.

" apa yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku sakura?seorang uchiha tidak akan pernah berbohong" jawab uchiha bungsu itu.

" begini sasuke. apa benar tentang gosip yang berdar itu?bahwa kau dan karin ada hubungan khusus? " tanyaku dengan pandangan menyelidik.

" sakura, aku tahu akhir – akhir ini komunikasi diantara kita memang sedang memburuk. aku mau kau dengar ucapanku ini baik - baik sakura. aku tidak memiliki hubungan khusus dengan karin. karin itu hanya permpuan jalang yang sedari dulu mengejar - ngejar aku dan ingin memilikiku. tapi aku sama sekali tidak menggubris perlakuan karin itu sakura... " Jawab sasuke dengan jelas dan panjang lebar.  
>kemudian sasuke berlutut dihadapanku.<p>

" sasuke...apa - apaan kau..kenapa kau berlutut seperti ini? ku mohon sasuke kau berdiri sekarang... " ucapku sambil meneteskan air mataku...

sasuke pun kemudian langsung berdiri. dan aku langsung menghambur kepelukannya.

" sasuke...aku minta maaf ya, karena aku meragukan kesetianmu... " ucapku lagi sambil terisak didalam pelukannya.

" ya, sakura . aku juga minta maaf ya, karena kesibukanku akhir - akhir ini aku jadi sering menelantarkan kau..." jawab sasuke yang memegang pucuk kepalaku dan mengusapnya perlahan.

aku yang berada dalam dekapan sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum dan memejamkan mataku.

Flashback OFF

Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, akhirnya sasuke dan aku pun memiliki waktu untuk liburan berdua ke pantai bagian selatan kota itu, aku dan sasuke bermain sepuasnya melepas penat.

tidak lupa, kami kepantai itu tidak hanya berdua tapi kami beramai - ramai dengan rombongan anak kedokteran lainnya. di pantai itu pula lah naruto dan sai menyatakan perasaanya dengan hinata dan ino.

dan ternyata uchiha bungsu pun tidak mau ketinggalan dengan mereka...

" sakura maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku nanti setelah kita selesai kuliah dan setelah aku co as dirumah sakit konoha nanti ? " tanya sasuke serius padaku. Aku pun langsung menjawab,

" aku mau sasuke, tapi apa kau benar – benar mencintaiku? " tanyaku balik.

" iya sakura, aku bener – bener mencintai dan menyayangimu setulus hatiku. " jawabnya mantab.

Mendengar ucapannya, aku pun kian yakin kalau dia memang jodohku. Thanks GOD... aku pun langsung memeluk sasuke dengan erat...

huaaahhh...selesai juga fict pertamaku ini ! tolong direview ya guys...maaf kalo fictnya gaje...


End file.
